


I Miss You

by Akiko_Natsuko



Series: Genciotober [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: It's been months since their last snatched moment, missions and duty pulling them in opposite directions, until even 'I love you' sounds like 'I miss you'.“I missed you,” he murmured, the words no longer as painful as they had been as he finally got to do what he had wanted to do days ago, reaching up to run his fingers through the longer than usual green hair. It was soft and wonderfully real beneath his touch, and he tugged gently, guiding Genji down to meet his kiss. “And, I love you.”





	I Miss You

  Lúcio awkwardly settled himself on the ledge that ran around the edge of the communication tower, hissing as he rattled his bandaged ankle off the railing before he managed to get settled, reigniting the throbbing pain that had been a constant for the last few days. Closing his eyes and muttering a curse that he was reasonably sure that Genji had taught him, he waited for the pain to ebb back into the background, gripping the edge as he focused on breathing. The pain didn’t disappear, but it eased enough for him to breathe more easily, and he opened his eyes, looking over the Watchpoint as it slowly faded into the dusk, several stars already showing in the sky above him.

    It was a beautiful sight and one that he had missed the last few weeks as he had bounced between his latest tour and mission after mission. However, there was one key thing missing, and he couldn’t help but glance to his left, shoulders slumping as he stared at the empty space beside him. _Genji._ It had been a couple of months since they’d last seen each other in person if you could count the few precious hours they’d managed to snatch, and it had been a few days since they’d last spoken.  That wasn’t unusual these days, with Talon and their allies keeping them spread thin and run ragged, but what was usually bearable when he was busy in the field, was like a raw, exposed nerve now that he had nothing to occupy his thoughts.

“I miss him,” he muttered, staring up at the stars, wondering if Genji could see them where he was at the moment as he replayed their last conversation in his mind.

_Lúcio groaned as he rolled onto his side, groping blindly for the incessant beeping coming from the bedside table, his efforts sending the communicator tumbling to the floor just as he hit the answer button. The groan became a stream of curses as he realised what he’d done, as he pulled himself to the edge of the bed, just as there was a warm chuckle from the vicinity of the floor._

**_“Someone’s in a good mood this morning.”_ ** _It was like a switch had been flipped, and Lúcio’s eyes flew open as he peered over the edge, a sleepy grin creeping across his face as he found himself staring at a holographic Genji._

_“I am now,” he replied, reaching down to retrieve the communicator before rolling onto his back and resting it against his chest, drinking in the sight of his partner, even if it was ruined slightly by the pale blue glow surrounding the image. A reminder that he wasn’t really here. “I’ve missed you…” It came out softer than he intended, and he saw an echo of his own loneliness in Genji’s eyes as the other man sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It was as green as ever but longer than usual, a testament to all the time that Genji had been spending in the field later and Lúcio’s fingers twitched, itching to reach out and comb through the new length._

**_“I miss you too,”_ ** _Genji murmured, reaching out as though he could touch Lúcio, his expression falling when his fingers met thin air. “It’s been too long.” Lúcio almost snorted at the sheer understatement in those two words, it had been weeks since they’d last been able to snatch a few hours together at the Watchpoint, most of which had been spent sleeping in each other’s arms after a constant stream of missions. And it was starting to feel like a lifetime since they’d had a chance to spend a proper amount of time with one another, snatched minutes, and brief calls like this one only doing so much to ease the separation._

_“Where are you at the moment?” He forced himself to ask, figuring it was a less emotional topic than the separation that was out of their control as long as Talon and their allies continued to keep them stretched thin. However, he felt a pang at the realisation that he didn’t even know the answer to that question, as it had been days since they’d spoken as Genji had been undercover with Jesse, while Lúcio had been balancing missions and a short tour to promote his latest album. He’d tried to argue that it could wait, but Winston had pointed out that they needed all the positive publicity they could get at the moment as they fought against the limitations of the Petras Act. So, here he was in a lonely hotel room, waiting to be picked up to join Hana, Lena and Winston on yet another mission, with no idea where his partner was._

**_“Paris at the moment, but we’re supposed to be heading to Germany in the morning,”_ ** _Genji replied with a sigh, tilting his communicator so that Lúcio could glimpse the peeling walls behind him, and the simple bed that he was currently sat on. **“We had a little run-in with Widowmaker, so Winston wanted us to lay low for a day or two before moving. You?”**_

_“Numbani, and yes I’m being careful,” Lúcio added before Genji could say anything, seeing the way his boyfriend’s eyes had narrowed. With Doomfist back in the field, Genji was understandably wary of any mention of the city, and Lúcio had a feeling that Winston would be on the receiving end of Genji’s tongue once he finally made it back to the Watchpoint. “I’m heading for London tomorrow, and after that…”_

**_“Who knows.”_ ** _Genji finished for him with a deep sigh. The words **‘I hope it’s home’** were there unspoken in the air between them, but neither of them dared to voice it because every time they had so far, it had dashed by another mission, another demand on their time. **“Lúcio, I…”** He trailed off, distracted as he looked off to the side, and Lúcio could make out McCree’s drawl although he couldn’t make out the exact words. Still, he knew what was coming, even before Genji’s shoulders slumped._

_“It’s okay,” he forced a smile onto his face as Genji turned back towards him, knowing that he was fooling no one, as he felt himself mirroring the posture. “I need to pack anyway.” He just wished that he was packing to go home._

**_“Lu…”_ ** _Genji faltered, before shaking his head, knowing that it wasn’t going to help either of them if he said what he really wanted to. **“I love you.”** It was said with all the feeling that Genji could muster, and yet both of them heard the ‘I miss you’ that it masked, and Lúcio’s attempt at cheer crumpled._

_“Yeah…I love you too.” He whispered, and as cowardly as it was, he found himself fumbling for the button. Cutting off the call before they were forced to say goodbye, cutting off Genji’s voice as his boyfriend tried to reply._

“I know.” It took a moment for the quiet words to penetrate his thoughts and the guilty feeling that had been plaguing him since that call made him freeze, unable to bring himself to turn around as he desperately tried to quell the spark of hope that was trying to spring to life in his chest. It couldn’t be him… Winston hadn’t heard anything from Genji or McCree since they’d reached Germany, something that had done little to ease his guilty thoughts. “Lúcio?”

“I…” He still couldn’t bring himself to move, and apparently, Genji had realised because there was a momentary pause and then the soft patter of footsteps behind him, before a familiar figure crouched beside him. Lúcio felt his breath catch as he found the courage to peer out of the corner of his eye, finding Genji crouched in the space that had been so painfully empty a moment before, studying him with concerned eyes as he gaze wandered down to the bandages.

“You’re injured.”

“I-it’s just a bad sprain,” Lúcio managed to force out, his voice cracking, and he let out a strangled laugh as he realised it was the first thing he said to Genji in person in months…the first thing he’d said since running away from another goodbye. “I’ve had worse.”

“That doesn’t make me feel better,” Genji pointed out, the arched eyebrow telling Lúcio that he had caught the attempt to deflect and then he was reaching out, wrapping an arm around Lúcio’s shoulders and pulling him close. The gentle touch ignited a fire in Lúcio’s skin, and for a moment his mind went blank, overwhelmed by the realisation that this was real. “Especially when…”

“You’re really here?!” Lúcio blurted as his thoughts came back into focus, cutting Genji off as he twisted to look at him. Reaching out with trembling fingers to grab his boyfriend’s hoodie, faltering for a second as he realised that Genji had stolen one of his if the smallness was anything to go by, before leaning forward and pressing his face into Genji’s chest.  “But…”

“We finished the mission,” Genji answered the unasked question, even as he pulled Lúcio closer, manoeuvring them further back onto the ledge, mindful of the medic’s injured leg. “And someone had sent me a message saying that you were back at the Watchpoint.”

“…Hana?” It wasn’t really a question, and Lúcio felt Genji nod above him and absently made a note that he owed her big-time…later. For now, he wanted nothing more than to lose himself in there here and now, in the feeling of Genji pressed against him, lips now peppering kisses against the top of his head, and he was leaning into the sensation when he was gripped by a sudden fear. “You don’t have to leave again…?”

“Not for a few days at least,” Genji replied with such certainty that Lúcio knew that he must’ve had words with someone. Maybe later he would ask what had been said, and to who, but for now, there was a rushing sound in his ears, and then he was laughing…and maybe crying, as he burrowed further against Genji.

_Finally…_

    They remained like that for a few minutes, Genji drawing soothing patterns on Lúcio’s back, his lips resting against Lúcio’s head. In the end, it was Lúcio who broke the moment, finding the strength to pull back just enough to peer up at his boyfriend, relieved when Genji’s hands slid down until they were still gripping his arms. Holding him. Grounding him.

“I missed you,” he murmured, the words no longer as painful as they had been as he finally got to do what he had wanted to do days ago, reaching up to run his fingers through the longer than usual green hair. It was soft and wonderfully real beneath his touch, and he tugged gently, guiding Genji down to meet his kiss. “And, I love you.”


End file.
